It is desirable to provide in business forms the same basic envelope construction that can serve both as an outgoing piece and a reply piece. In order to effect this purpose, sometimes mailers have been provided with a reply address which can readily be confused with the outgoing address, resulting in the mailer being mailed to the reply address rather than the outgoing address. Postal regulations carefully control the relative sizes and positions of outgoing and reply addresses, making it difficult to properly design an envelope that can serve as both an outgoing and reply envelope with visible indicia for both purposes. In some mailer constructions, an extra ply of paper has been utilized to form a cover ply which extends over a portion of the front face to cover and underlying reply address, the outgoing address being printed on the cover, and the cover removed to expose the reply address by the outgoing addressee. However such a construction, and like known configurations that attempt to provide a mailer entirely suitable for both outgoing and reply purposes, can be difficult to produce.
According to the present invention, a return mailer is provided which provides a ply with a return address thereon pivotally attached to other portions of the outgoing mailer and movable to a position in which it can be sealed to expose the reply address. This construction is simple and easy to make, complies with United States Postal Service regulations, and is easy to effectively use for a reply by the outgoing addressee.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a return mailer is provided having different outgoing and reply configurations. The mailer comprises: An outgoing configuration comprising a plurality of plies, including a first ply having outgoing address indicia readily visible thereon, at least one insert ply, a second ply, and a third ply, the third ply having a first face visible in the outgoing configuration, and a second face opposite the first face and not visible in the outgoing configuration. A sealing agent associated with one of the plies of the outgoing configuration for sealing plies of a reply configuration together. The third ply has reply address indicia printed thereon on the second face, the third ply pivotally mounted at a portion thereof to one of the first and second plies. And, a reply configuration including the first, second, and third plies disposed with respect to each other so that the third ply is pivoted about the pivot portion thereof to a position wherein the second face of the third ply is readily visible, and the outgoing address is no longer visible, the third ply cooperating with the sealing agent to form a reply envelope. The sealing agent may comprise tape covered with a release sheet (e.g. transfer tape), or rewettable glue. A fly sheet may initially cover the first ply, having image transfer means for transferring the outgoing address indicia to the first ply when the fly sheet is impacted.
According to one variation, the second ply is sandwiched between the first and third plies in the outgoing configuration. The third ply is pivoted to a face of the second ply opposite the first ply, and the first ply is sandwiched between the third ply reply address portion and the second ply in the reply configuration. While the third ply may be of the same length as the first and second plies, it also may be of a length substantially less than that of the second ply, being connected to the second ply in the outgoing configuration remote from an edge of the second ply by a line of adhesive. The third ply has a perforation adjacent the line of adhesive about which it may be detached so that it can pivot about a line of adhesive (and a score line if desired) adjacent an edge of the second ply.
According to another modification, the third ply may have a length of roughly about half of the first ply and be pivotally connected to the first ply adjacent, but spaced from, the outgoing address. The sealing agent may be on the second ply, and a portion of the first ply is removable to allow the third ply first face to be brought into contact with the sealing agent in the reply configuration. Alternatively the sealing agent is formed on the second ply adjacent an edge remote from the first ply, and is pivotally connected to the second ply so that it may be pivoted to a position in sealing association with the third ply in the reply configuration. In either event the third ply is preferably pivotally connected to the first ply with a line of adhesive and a score line formed in the third ply adjacent the line of adhesive.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a return mailer is provided comprising: A top ply having first and second side edges, a first perforation adjacent the first side edge, and an intermediate perforation. Outgoing address indicia printed on the top ply between the first perforation and the general area of the intermediate perforation. A second ply having first and second side edges, and a first perforation adjacent the first side edge, and a pivot line between the first perforation and the second edge. The second ply of approximately the same dimensions as the top ply and having first and second faces, the first face closest to the top ply. The second ply having a sealing agent disposed on the first face generally in the vicinity of the first perforation. A reply address printed on the second ply second face between the first perforation and the pivot line. And, a third ply connected adjacent a first and second side edges thereof to the face of the second ply opposite the top ply, and removably covering the reply address.
According to a third aspect of the present invention the return mailer comprises: A top ply having first and second side edges, and a first perforation adjacent the first side edge. Outgoing address indicia printed on the top ply closer to the first side edge than the second side edge. A second ply having first and second side edges, and a first perforation adjacent the first side edge, and approximately the same dimensions as the top ply, the second ply having a sealing agent disposed on the face thereof closest to the top ply, generally in the vicinity of the first perforation. A third ply pivotally connected adjacent to a first side edge thereof to the face of the top ply opposite the second ply, and having a first face closest to the top ply, and a second face opposite the first face. The pivotal connection between the third and top plies is provided by pivotally connecting means for connecting the top and third plies together for pivotal movement along a line between the outgoing address indicia and the top ply second side edge. A reply address indicia printed on the third ply first face. And, a line of adhesive connecting the third ply to the top ply so that second side edges thereof are in substantial alignment, and a perforation formed in the third ply adjacent the line of adhesive and between the line of adhesive and the first side edge of the third ply.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a return mailer with preprinted outgoing and reply addresses which complies with USPS regulations, and which is easy to utilize in a reply configuration by the outgoing addressee. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.